Avec des Si
by DouceVIP
Summary: On dit toujours avec des Si on pourrait changer l'histoire... et bien pourquoi pas La Leur et la Destinée de L'odyssée du Passeur D'Aurore
1. Chapitre premier

Tu es sûr et certaine qu'il est ici Lu' ?

Oui , il m'a dit qu'il revenait en plus.

En effet, Quand j'entrai dans la pièce Edmund était premier d'une file d'attente, pour s'engager en tant que Soldat. Oh les Hommes je vous jure.

Edmund ? Tu pourrais s'il te plait venir nous aider Lucy et Moi à porter les commissions ?

Il le fit non sans râler face aux autres qui le traitaient de Gamins.

Je ne suis pas un gamin bon sang ! Je suis Roi !

Calme toi, à quoi ça te sert de ressasser cette Histoire ? dis-je.

Et puis tu n'est pas Roi dans ce monde, rajouta Lucy.

Mais je le suis quand même !

Un homme me bouscula.

-Vous pouvez pas faire… Mademoiselle, dit il en changeant de ton d'un seul coup.

-Excusez moi dis-je en tournant le dos.

- A chaque fois tu y a droit, me dis tout bas Lucy, tu me diras comment tu fais….

- Crois moi si je le savait je te le dirait….

Nous arrivâmes devant chez Oncle Harold et tante Alberta.

-Nous sommes rentrés, criai je avec Lucy.

Nous débarrassâmes pendant qu'Edmund se battait avec Notre cher et tendre cousin Eustache qui avait pris en grippe notre frère.

Edmund arrête un peu , dis-je, tu vas encore avoir des ennuis….

J'allai dans la chambre que je partageais avec Lucy afin d'avoir un peu de calme et penser à Lui, quand j'avais mal, c'était grâce à ça que je survivais encore dans ce monde.

SUSAN ! On a une lettre de Peter cria Lucy en entrant dans la chambre.

J'eu l'impression de revoir ma petite Lucy d'avant. Je lui souris et ouvris mes bras où elle vint se blottir , le temps de quelques minutes nous redevînmes des enfants .

Edmund nous rejoignit.

Vas y lit la nous Lucy dit il en s'installant à même le sol.

« Lucy, Susan, Edmund.

Merci pour votre Lettre, elle m'a remonté le moral. C'est si dur d'être séparé de vous Trois. Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir réussi à négocier pour rester en Angleterre avec Lu' et Ed, Susan. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour être avec vous Ici ou même en Amérique.

Mais Bon je dois travailler mes examens et chez le professeur Kirke ce n'est pas l'enfer non plus….. »

Tiens mais que vois-je ? Les Orphelins qui lisent une si tendre lettre de leur frère pleurnichard. Laisser moi deviner Il se plaint encore ?

Oh toi ! si je t'attrape dit Edmund. En poussant Eustache

Arrêter tous les deux ! dis-je en me levant.

Lucy quant à elle scrutait le tableau de notre chambre comme d'habitude.

Je ne cesse de le répéter mais ce tableau me fait penser à Narnia. Vous n'avez pas l'impression que les vagues bougent et que le bateau avance ?

-Narnia pays imaginaire inventé par mes cousins qui eux ne sont malheureusement pas imaginaire.

-Veut tu bien arrêter Eustache ! dis je en commençant à m'énerver.

-Oh ! fit Lucy Regarder

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh au secouuuuuuuuuuuurs fit Eustache en fonçant vers le tableau. Il faut détruire ce tableau !

-Eustache ! Ce n'est que de l'eau criais je.

-Lâche sa ! dit Edmund en se débattant tout comme Lucy pour le faire lâcher prise.

Je vins a leur secours mais nous ne réussisâmes qu'à faire tomber le tableau. Et là de plus en plus d'eau remplissait la pièce nous prîmes une dernière bouffée d'air et plongeâmes.


	2. Chapitre deuxième

Je vis que nous pouvions alors remonter vers le haut et que là nous aurions de l'oxygène. Nous nageâmes et nous sortîmes la tête de l'eau. A peine ais-je eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je vis un énorme bateau surmonté d'un dragon sur le devant, nous fonçait dessus.

-EDMUND ! LUCY ! Vite ! Criais-je en nageant.

C'est alors que quatre Hommes sautèrent du bateau et nagèrent à notre rencontre.

Je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par la Taille.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne craignez plus rien dit une voix que je reconnus.

Je me retournai et je devins blanche.

-Caspian Soufflais-je.

-Su…Susan ? dit il.

-EDMUND ! C'est Caspian cria Lucy.

Ce dernier me regarda en l'entendant.

Nous nageâmes vers le bateau, Caspian toujours à mes côtés. Il me fit monter sur une sorte de monte charge où il me rejoignit et me tenant toujours par la taille.

-Attention souffla t'il en resserrant sa poigne.

Nous arrivâmes sur le pont du bateau tous les quatre enfin tous les huit.

On nous donna de quoi nous essuyer. Je n'osais pas lever le regard vers Lui.

Edmund se chargea de parler avec lui comprenant ma gêne.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes crier

-Mais débarrassez moi de cette maudite bestiole ! Au secours ! un rat m'attaque !

C'était notre cousin Eustache qui se débattait avec…

-Ripitchip ! dit alors Lucy.

Ce dernier arriva vers nous.

-Mes Hommages vos Majestés. J'essayais de vider l'eau des poumons de ce…

-Eustache, notre cousin dis-je alors.

-OU SUIS JE ? Je veux rentrer chez Moi en Angleterre ! Dites Moi où je suis !

-Edmund ! dit alors Lucy en lui donnant un gros coup de coude.

-Quoi ? Dit il.

-Bienvenue sur le Passeur d'Aurore dit alors un centaure.

- Le Quoi ? Il se retourna vers lui et s'évanouit.

Tout le monde se mit à rire nous aussi.

-Bah quoi qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? demanda Le Centaure.

-Occupe toi de lui Davros dit Alors Caspian.

-Oui votre Majesté.

Caspian se retourna et croisa mon regard, que je détournai gênée.

-Je… Venez ! Je vais vous donner des Vêtements Secs et plus appropriés dit il en nous montrant le chemin.


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Nous nous changeâmes puis retrouvâmes Caspian.

-Venez dit il , je pense que vous avez besoin d'explication.

Il nous emmena dans une pièce magnifiquement peinte. Je m'attardais sur mon portrait.

-oh regarde Susan, ton carquois et ton arc, dit Lucy.

Je me retournai et avançai vers Elle et caressa le bois si familier et tant aimé de Mon arc.

-Tiens Lucy dit alors Caspian en ouvrant une armoire.

-Ma Dague et mon Cordial ! Je peux ?

Caspian rit.

-Ce n'est pas à Moi que le Père Noël l'a offert, mais bien à Toi. Je n'ai l'honneur que d'en prendre soin, tout comme pour votre Arc me dit il en me scrutant comme pour voir ma Réaction.

Edmund mit fin à cela en me sauvant la mise une fois de plus.

-C'est l'épée de Peter !

-Oui c'est cela dit Caspian en la prenant et la lui tendant, Tiens.

-Non ! Il te l'a donné, elle est à Toi maintenant.

Caspian sourit.

Ensuite il nous expliqua ce qu'il avait réalisé en tant que Roi.

-Et voilà La Paix règne sur Narnia, et pour cela il nous a fallut Trois ans.

Lucy demanda Alors la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Et as-tu trouvé une Reine ?

-Non Personne qui n'égale….

Il se tut ayant parlé trop vite et me regarda, ses joues devenaient rouges, tout comme les miennes.

Je repris mes esprits.

-Mais si je comprend bien alors Pourquoi Nous sommes ici et surtout Moi qui ne devais pas revenir ?

-A la mort de Mon père, Mon Oncle a envoyé en Mission 7 seigneurs, les plus proches amis de Mon père, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas m'aider à monter sur le trône.

Ces Seigneurs sont, dit il en nous désignant un par un des portraits, Lord Revilian, Lord Bern, Lors Argoz, Lord Mavramorn, Lord Octesian , Lord Restimar et pour finir Lord Rhoop.


End file.
